1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device including an electro-optical panel to which a substrate is connected, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic electroluminescence device often adopts a structure in which a mounting substrate (first substrate) having a drive IC mounted on a flexible wiring substrate is connected to an electro-optical panel. In addition, a structure has been proposed in which an extension substrate (second substrate) configured by a flexible wiring substrate in an end portion on a side opposite to the electro-optical panel side with respect to the drive IC of the mounting substrate is connected by an anisotropic conductive film (ACF), and the extension substrate is connected to a higher circuit (refer to JP-A-2009-251182).
However, there is a problem that in a case where a mounting substrate and an extension substrate are connected by an ACF or the like, a connection portion between the mounting substrate and the extension substrate does not have sufficient moisture resistance and the like and reliability of insulation between terminals is low. Particularly, there is a problem that it is difficult to ensure the insulation between the terminals, in use under a severe environment such as a high-temperature and high-humidity bias state.